The Lady in the RedMask
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Sometimes you have to have a mask to been seen.
1. The Lady in the Red Mask

**Disclaimer: I do not own SKM, I love hanging out with them.**

This is a story for between 3rd and 4th season when assignments and attractions sometimes get crossed in some interesting ways.

This does have a higher rating because of suggestive material.

**The Lady in the Red…Mask**

Billy Melrose sat in his office and watched his three favorite agents walk into the bullpen. None of them looked to be in the greatest mood. He knew they had been working really hard and it seemed to be taking a toll on them. Their voices could be heard even before they broke the barrier of his door.

"Oh, come on Francine! Give it a rest; why can't you just admit that Amanda did a good job and she helped your case?" Lee said as he held the door for the two women as they entered. "You hate it when anyone helps you but explain why it burns you so much that it was Amanda?" Lee prodded as he closed the door.

Amanda hadn't said anything she just looked toward the Field Section Chief and smiled as she took a seat on the couch in his office.

Francine sat in a chair in front of Billy's desk and looked at Lee waving her finger at him, "Look I was doing just fine on this assignment before you sent in little Mrs. Busy Body. I had things under control and didn't ask for help or back up and if I did you are right it wouldn't be Amanda, not for this level of an operation."

Lee leaned up against the window and rolled his eyes as Francine tried to convince him that she didn't need help. "That is such bullsh…"

"Scarecrow; What in the hell is going on here?" Billy shouted to remind them exactly who the only one was allowed to shout in his office.

"Billy, Francine here has her knickers in a twist because Amanda helped her, on my order, and she can't stand it."

Francine made an exaggerated noise low in her throat and said, "I guess that the great Scarecrow is the only one allowed to get upset when Amanda is put on a case with him; wait no that isn't the case any longer is it?"

Billy saw where this was going and he put an end to it and quickly; especially when he saw how the conversation was affecting the woman sitting quietly on his couch. He could see she was hiding something behind her deep brown eyes.

"Stop it, both of you. I have enough problems without you two fighting like a bunch of children who had the last cookie in the cookie jar. Amanda, could you please come with me?" Billy held his hand out to her and escorted her out of the room not before turning on the other two agents and saying, "You two stay put."

Billy guided Amanda to the conference room on the other side of the bull pen as Lee watched through the window Francine said, "Don't worry about her she is with Billy not Beaman."

Looking at Francine and raising an eyebrow Lee responded, "Who said I was worried?"

"Well, you sure seem to act like you are trying to memorize her. Is that why you sent her in because you couldn't handle being in close contact with her in the van?"

Lee sat down next to Francine and said, "No it isn't; I sent her in because like I said she was looking over the case file and your information and she remembered something you said about Rogers taste in woman. It wasn't blondes or redheads, so I sent Amanda, a brunette, in to the bar to see if he would take the bait with her. It had nothing to do with me thinking you weren't up to the task of the job. Look at you, you know you're a gorgeous woman; any man would be lucky to fall into your trap. I think I even can name a few that have, myself included in that pool."

Francine looked at Lee as he smiled at her and she knew she couldn't be mad at him. They had been co-workers, friends, and even at one time lovers. She couldn't help but ask, "Are you and Amanda getting close?"

Lee thought about the question before answering carefully, "I see her more of an asset on the job instead of an aggravation. She is insightful, resourceful, and she thinks outside of the box. You surely have seen the change in her in the last few years."

"Yes she has curbed her eagerness in the last year or so and she is making fewer mistakes, but I guess it just rubbed me the wrong way. I was in there looking my best and saying all the right things and she walks in blue jeans and a tee shirt and it was like I suddenly became wallpaper. How is that possible?"

Lee smiled at that last comment and just said to her, "Francine, no one could ever compare you to wallpaper; never you." He picked her hand up and kissed it.

Meanwhile in the conference room Billy was getting Amanda's version of the fight between Lee and Francine. He was glad he took her in the conference room she seemed calmer and in controlled.

"To be honest, Sir, I really have no idea what I did this time. Lee and I were outside in the van, I was reading the file and making notes as Francine was inside with Rogers and I noticed in her earlier report from interviews that all the women Rogers had been involved with were brunettes. I mentioned this to Lee and he listened for a few more minutes and then he sent me in and said to see if I could get his attention. I told Lee the way I was dressed I doubted it. He told me to stop being silly and go do the job I was assigned. I went in to the hotel, sat at the bar, and in less than five minutes he was talking to me and the more he drank the more he talked about his great business skills. I asked what he dealt in and he told me it was classified and worth a lot of money. I played the housewife card and told him I wish I knew how to get in on that with a mortgage and two growing kids at home. He told me to meet him tomorrow night at the Red Ribbon Mask Ball and he would gladly show me how I could take care of all my needs. I have a feeling he is expecting someone more like Francine, and I don't mean that in a bad way; she is just worldlier than me."

"Amanda, I think you underestimate your beauty in this job. You may not be as worldly as some around here but I bet you could even bring the great Lee Stetson to his knees given the right circumstances."

Amanda blushed at his comment. Billy smiled and patted her hand. "Amanda, I have an idea how to handle this whole situation. I have a way for Francine and Lee to both eat crow and for you to show them the talent you are finally beginning to demonstrate around here; that is if you are comfortable with what I am about to propose."

"Sir, it really just was Francine, for once in a long time Lee was defending me."

"Yeah, well I think Scarecrow needs a lesson as well. Now before I tell you about what I need I need to know do you own a red dress."

"No, but I may be able to get one; I have to check my bank account."

"No," he stood and went to the door and bellowed for a young woman next to the conference room door. The woman came in the room and asked what was needed of her and Billy told her, "I need you to take Mrs. King shopping. There is a list on my desk of the items she is going to need, the stores that have those items and a file that is her eyes only."

The woman turned and went to Billy's office as she walked in she found the two agents talking about their non-existent plans for that Saturday night. She picked the file up and the list as instructed and the two watched as she walked out and handed the file to Amanda and then they walked out together.

Billy walked back in and sat down and looked as the two agents turned and asked in unison, "Where is she going?"

"That is none of your concern. I took her version of events and now I want both of your versions. From what I understand we have a party to get ready for. I will get you your invitations to the Red Ribbon Mask Ball, you both need to wear masks there is an unveiling of masks at midnight. Francine you need to wear a wig, preferably the shade of Amanda's hair."

"Billy, not that I am not grateful for an invitation to one of the biggest parties of the city, but what am I going to be doing dressing like Amanda?"

"You wanted to make this collar then you have to give the man what he wants to spill the beans. Wear something in purple. Lee I need to speak to you in private." Francine left the room and Lee looked at Billy and waited for his boss to begin to talk. Billy began and said, "Lee, you are going as Francine's back up tomorrow but I also need you to go solo, no dates."

"What about Amanda? She was there and she was helpful too."

"She is doing something else for me at the moment. Hopefully she should have it wrapped up by Sunday. Now you really need to go start your report and get ready for tomorrow night." As Lee stood up leave Billy said, "Don't even try to call her. Today as easy as it was for her to do what she did you have to give her time to figure out how she did it; on her own. Give her time to learn."

Lee let out a long breath and nodded to Billy. For once following orders Lee went to his office and sat down at his desk and started his report of the day events. He thought it went pretty well. Francine had made contact like she was supposed to and he and Amanda was in the van as back up if needed. Lee was listening to Francine wine and sweet talk and getting close but something seemed to be holding Rogers from opening up. Amanda was sitting next to him and he was thinking how relaxed she seemed. She was reading the notes from Francine and he could tell she seemed to be rereading a certain page over and over.

"Amanda, you have been reading that page for five minutes what do you think you have found?"

"I think Francine doesn't read her own notes. Everyone she interviewed said that Rogers was suddenly spending money like he had won the lottery and going out and seen with numerous women in the last three months."

"So we already suspected he has been selling secrets or plans or both and since when is going out with a number of women a crime?"

Amanda looked at Lee and he almost regretted the statement about women immediately. He never apologized for his past with women but for some reason he was beginning to become more embarrassed about it around Amanda. He ran his hand over his face and said, "Amanda, this van is hot and the ice is gone from my water so could you please explain what is going on in your brain."

"Lee, all the people that described the women said they were average height, slim and had brown hair. If this is what he is attracted to then a petite blonde isn't going to get him to open up; now is she? I think you need to get her out and try another agent. Lee, what are you looking at?"

"A woman of average height, slim and beautiful brown hair," the smile that crossed his face did not go unnoticed on his partner.

"Lee, are you crazy?"

"What you look great." Lee was serious. Her jeans fit her perfectly, not leaving a lot for an active imagination to figure out what was underneath. Her tee shirt was simple that was true but it still would have a man take a second look if she was to walk by.

"I may still know how to flirt a little, but not when I am dressed like this." She said as she ran her hand up and down her appearance.

Lee moved closer to her and he said, "Here just let your hair down," he took her hair down from its ponytail and ran his fingers through her hair and smoothed it down some for her. As he did he ran a finger down her throat and he felt as if he had been shocked. It wasn't a reaction he expected and from Amanda's reaction she felt something too.

"Uh, go on and just try. Here let me put this on you so we can hear you." Standing as best she could Lee put a pin on her tee shirt that was a small microphone. "Now this is smaller than a brooch and clipped on so it shouldn't have problems. You will do fine; trust yourself, I do."

He watched as she went into the hotel and couldn't help but check her out from head to toe. He thought she was beautiful; he just wondered why she didn't know it.

An hour after that she emerged from the hotel and walked to the van to wait for Francine to leave and then they would all go back to the Agency. Francine was furious when she got in the van and the whole way back Lee and Francine argued about the use of Amanda in her investigation of Rogers. Amanda had stayed out of the argument, she heard all of the comments that Francine was making and she really didn't think Francine was completely wrong in what she was saying. So she sat and let them have it out; it did make her feel better as Lee defended his decision to send her in.

Now Lee was sitting at his desk, report finished and trying to figure out why he was ordered to go to the party alone. It would be more fun if he was allowed to bring someone; he hadn't dated in so long and these parties were so boring. At least with Amanda there he would have someone to dance with. He sat and remembered the first time he had danced with Amanda. Pushing that thought from his mind he left his office to take Billy his report and told him he was going to leave for the day. If he was needed he would be at home.

Amanda sat reading the file one more time and thought to herself that if Mr. Melrose thought she could pull it off then she would do her best to not let him down. If it hadn't been for her boss and his belief in her Amanda thought she wouldn't have stayed with the Agency this long. Sure it was exciting and she liked working with Lee but Mr. Melrose really seemed to see something in her that no one ever had. He had told her on numerous occasions what he thought about her work. It meant a lot to her and she never wanted to disappoint him, but what he was asking seemed far-fetched, even for the Agency.

The two women had been to three of the four dress shops when Michelle could see the doubt from earlier creeping back in to Amanda's face. "Mrs. King, if you don't mind me asking what is it that you want in this dress?"

Amanda just looked and shook her head. "I have no idea, I thought I did, but I don't."

"Okay one of my jobs at the Agency is dressing the agents for their events. A lot of what I do is to know the goal of the agent. So what were your instructions for the party you will be attending or better yet what do you want from Ms. Desmond and Mr. Stetson tomorrow night?"

Amanda knew what she wanted; what she didn't know was how to tell this person without feeling judged and foolish. "I don't think I understand what you mean."

"We have been to three shops so far and while I know your dress you are looking for is red I need to know the manner in which you plan on using that dress. When I dress an agent I look for function and fashion. The fashion isn't hard everything you have tried on has been great on you; I want to know your function for it. You don't carry guns so concealment isn't the issue."

"I want Francine to respect and accept me as a person that can do the job she does and from Lee I want him to see me as, as, well…"

"You want him to see you as something other than a mother and housewife. You want what every woman wants and that is to be seen for the whole woman, not just the parts. I can do that for you if you let me. The problem isn't Mr. Stetson; you have to see the whole woman before he can; if you want him to see all of you than you need to quit showing him just the mother and housewife."

Amanda stood watching as the young woman went to walk away and as she turned she asked Amanda, "Are you coming?" Amanda just nodded and followed the young girl.

Lee and Francine were arriving at the ball and he stopped to help her tie her mask on and she him. "You look pretty good, Stetson, where did you find your mask? I wouldn't have thought you would have chosen red."

"I didn't, Billy gave this one to me. Not only am I one of your back up tonight, but I am supposed to meet someone here with information on another case. The red mask is hopefully going to make it easier for me to be found. Never fear I will still be there for you if you need it."

Walking into the ball room the two agents handed over their invitations and then went their separate ways. Francine had seen her target right away and went toward Rogers. He seemed to enjoy the newer version of Francine so Lee made his way around and tried to be close while looking for his contact. Billy told him she would be wearing a red dress and red mask. So far he had seen three that matched that description but none made contact with him.

He started to cross the room through the crowd on the dance floor and he felt it. A light tap on his shoulder and he turned to see the woman who must be his contact. He noticed the woman's eyes and before he could ask why she was there she took his hand and led him to the dance floor. The touch from her hand sent a shock of electricity he had never felt before. He would remember later that when he placed his hand on the small of her back that the feel of lace, satin, and skin was his undoing. The dress she wore was blood red under a thin layer of black lace. It fit her like a second skin and it was all he could do to keep his eyes looking into hers. They continued their path from her eyes to her nearly naked neck that only had a simple string of pearls. Lee suddenly became fully aware of how jealous he was of a necklace; he would rather have his lips on her neck than anything else. Then he saw it, she took a breath and his eyes followed as her chest slowly rose and fell. His heartbeat changed to the rhythm of her breathing and his mind flashed a scene of her lying under him in his bed with nothing between them. He felt his body begin to respond to the softness of the woman in is arms and hoped she didn't but when he looked in her eyes he knew she did.

She slid her tongue over her lips and moved closer to her dance partner. She relished the look in his eye as she moved her hands up and down his arms as they danced; she had never seen him this way. His eyes were heavy and wanton. It was like he was in the mist of lovemaking. Oh what that would feel like; to be on the receiving end of his lovemaking, the feel of his naked body above hers and hers even above his. His hands were roaming her body in the dress she was wearing but she felt completely exposed to him; allowing him to memorize without seeing. She felt the moan escape her lips before she had a chance to stop it.

Lee heard the soft moan in his ear as the music was stopping and before he could respond any further a gunshot from outside made him tense and run from her arms. She followed and he turned and said, "No, stay here." He pleaded more with his eyes than his words. She felt torn and as much as she knew she should have listened to him she just couldn't. She could help and he had to know that it was her job too.

She ran outside the door Lee had just went out and saw that he and Francine were both engaged in hand to hand; Lee with Rogers and Francine with a woman she had seen earlier. Amanda noticed that Lee's gun was next to the door and she reached down and grabbed the gun. Holding it above her head she set off three rounds and it was enough for Lee and Francine to get the upper hand.

Amanda that Francine was bleeding and for a minute she thought she had shot her, "Francine, how did I hit you I was holding the gun above my head."

"Amanda, you didn't shoot me, she did." She nodded toward the woman being hand cuffed. "You did a really great job Amanda, thank you. You know you could be a really great agent if we could ever get you to shoot a person." Amanda smiled and really proud of the job she had done.

"Lee, where were you? I thought you were my back up?"

Lee looked at Amanda and said, "I told you I had another contact to meet here, I must have been with my contact."

"Did you get the information you needed?" Francine asked.

Lee smiled a smile that was only for Amanda and it wasn't missed as he said, "Yes, I did, Francine, yes I did."

Lee began to give orders and instructions to the other agents as Amanda turned to leave and he stopped her, "Amanda wait a minute, will ya?"

"Sure, I'll just be in here." She pointed to the ball room.

About twenty minutes later Lee came up behind her and placed his arm around her waist and then placed a tiny kiss on her neck, letting his tongue slip under the string of pearls and making her breath catch.

"You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me like that." She said facing him as he turned her around.

"I know but sometimes it is fun to watch you jump."

"Why is that, Scarecrow?" She watched as he cringed as she said his codename.

"Then we are even, I don't like it when you call me Scarecrow."

"Why?"

"Because as Scarecrow I have to do and be things that I don't think you would be proud of and I never want to do anything that would have me lose that with you."

Amanda was beginning to understand; she was more than his partner, she was his friend and she knew that at that moment was when she knew she was in love with Lee.

"Lee, about earlier on the dance floor; I just want you to know that I have no misunderstandings about anything."

"Good then I won't have to explain this." He pulled her closer and never taking her eyes from her he bent to kiss her. His lips touched her and his fantasy of her beneath him returned full force and as the pressure of his kiss increased so did the reaction to his anatomy. Catching his breath as he rested his head on her forehead he looked into her passion filled eyes and knew if he didn't get away soon he wouldn't and he would have her in his bed.

"Lee, are you okay?" Amanda said as she tried to catch her breath. She was looking into his eyes and there was something there she never seen before Lee Stetson wanted her; her Amanda King.

"Amanda, I think I should take you home before I do something that I don't think we are ready for."

She saw in his eyes the struggle he was having with himself. She knew she could make it hard for him to walk away or she could just let tonight be what it was and allow him to take her home and everything go back to normal. Taking a deep breath and watching his reaction to it she said, "Sure I could use a lift home. Thank you."

Lee held out his arm and they walked across the floor and left together. Neither one of them noticed the young woman following them through the hotel lobby toward the pay phones. Dialing a direct number she waited for the person on the other end to listen; all she said was, "Scarecrow made contact with the lady in the red mask."


	2. The Lady Unmasked

The Lady in the Red Mask was supposed to be a little one shot story, but due the responses of a follow up I decided to take it past the ball room. I hope you enjoy.

Lee held the door open to let Amanda enter into the car. Making sure she was in he shut the door and walked around to the driver seat. He started the engine and began to make his way toward Arlington. They drove in silence to her house and he did everything in his power to not look at her. She was still wearing her mask and he could tell why, he saw the pins in her hair that was holding the mask and hair in place. God he wanted to run his fingers in it and make it a tangled mess while he lay above her body as he found a new way to show her the meaning of partner. He already had a mental picture of her sliding out of the dress and anything else that may be underneath. His corvette was filling with the smell of her perfume and bath soap. Now there was a new thought for him to explore; her and him in the shower and his hands running along her slender frame while he…

His thoughts were interrupted as Amanda said, "Lee you are going to pass the house up."

"Oh, yeah sorry," was all he could manage to say as he pulled in front of her house. He got out and opened the door for her.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee? No one is home; it is okay."

"Sure that sounds great." He followed her up the walk and waited for her to unlock the door and he walked through the front door. It was one of the few times he had and it still gave him an uneasy feeling.

"I'll start the coffee." She went and walked toward the kitchen and he followed her, but then he had a great view of the back of the dress as she walked in front him.

"Amanda, do you plan on wearing that mask the whole night?" He asked trying to lighten the mood and the tension in his pants.

"I forgot I had it on." She reached up and began to take the pins holding the mask and her hair in place out one by one. Lee wasn't prepared for the sensual way her hair fell to her shoulders or again for the sudden need for him to run his fingers through it. He watched as she leaned over and shook out the curls and when she flipped her head back up he got the best view of her cleavage from the sweetheart cut of the dress. Next thing he saw was her coming slowly towards him and moving her hair to the side she quietly asked, "Could you help with the clasp of this necklace?"

The necklace of pearls that had made Lee earlier kiss her neck and place them under his tongue as he ran it across her neck; yes he would help get rid of those pearls. His hands grazed her bare skin as he grabbed at the clasp and began to unfasten it. He slid the necklace from her neck slowly and watched as her breathing slowed. He couldn't stop himself before he knew what was happening he leaned down and began to place soft tiny kisses along her neck.

She turned to face Lee and took the necklace from him lying it on the counter with her mask and continued to make coffee like it was everyday he kissed her neck. Lee didn't see the turmoil going on in Amanda's brain. He didn't know that her heart felt like it had just ran a marathon, twice, or that he made butterflies take flight in her stomach.

She told Lee, "While the coffee if making I am going to go change and don't worry no one is going to walk in on you, Mother is visiting a friend in New York and the boys left yesterday for a school trip."

Amanda went upstairs and looked at herself in the mirror and then before she lost her nerve she yelled for Lee. Lee heard her and took the stairs two at a time and busted into her room, "What is it? Was someone here?"

"No, the zipper on my dress is stuck can you get for me? I mean as much as I love this dress I don't want to sleep in it." She turned her back to him and in the mirror she saw as he ran his hand through his hair; she knew he did this when he was nervous or frustrated she was just wondering what he was at the moment.

After a moment he walked across the room to her and placed one hand on the fabric and the other on the zipper; feeling it stick some he gave a little harder push and the zipper came down and he finished unzipping her. She held the dress in place as he stepped back and left the room.

She went to her dresser and put on a pair of sweat pants and a Kappa tee shirt. She went downstairs to find that Lee was gone. She found his note next to the coffee pot; Amanda I am sorry but I had to go. I will see you later at work. Lee.

She went to the couch and pulled a pillow close to her chest. She began to cry and scolded herself for thinking she was capable of seducing Lee Stetson. He couldn't wait to get out of her bedroom or her house fast enough. She sat there for an hour crying and feeling sorry for her and then she remembered something.

She grabbed her keys, locked her door and left her house. On the drive over to Lee's apartment she didn't know if it was adrenaline or anger that had her revved up but she thought it may be the combination of the two.

Lee thought he heard someone yelling his name as he stepped out of the shower and then as he entered his bedroom he froze as he saw Amanda standing there. That was a waste of a cold shower he thought as he saw her. He also noticed her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying.

"Amanda, are you okay? Why are you in my bedroom? How did you get in my bedroom?"

"Fine, this is the room to get to the bathroom, and you left your door unlocked."

"So you found my apartment unlocked and you decided to what join me in the shower?"

"No I want to know what this means?" Holding the note he left for her up for him to see.

He saw the note in her hand and said, "What does it say?"

"Don't you dare do this what in the hell are you sorry for now?"

"Amanda, you read the note, you know what it says, and besides I am not going to stand here in a towel in my bedroom and fight with you."

"Fine, go get dressed and then fight with me in the living room." She walked out of the room leaving him standing and staring after her. How does that woman know how to push every emotional button I have in one damn day he thought as he pulled on a pair of his sweat pants and a blue tee shirt.

He found her in the living room and as much as he wanted to take her back into the bedroom and make her forget about fighting he knew that was out of the question.

"Amanda, why are you here?" Lee stood in front of her and he could tell she had been crying; it broke his heart.

"Why did you leave?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "I just thought it was better if I did."

"What are you sorry for?"

Lee couldn't believe this conversation she wanted to have. It wasn't even a conversation it was going to argument.

"Amanda, I don't feel like arguing with you."

"Good then if you would answer the damn questions then we won't argue."

Lee sat and looked at her and knew he couldn't give her the answers she was looking for because he was having trouble figuring them out for himself. Before he even began to speak again Amanda was on her feet and pacing his apartment. Damn he thought she even looks great in sweats.

"You know Lee I consider myself to be a very logical person, but where you and Francine are concerned here lately I don't know anymore. On one hand Francine does everything in her power to make me feel inferior and then tonight she gives me a compliment in her own way I know but it was still one. Then you, you, oh damn you."

She walked over to him and hit him on the shoulder. He looked at her and she looked like she wanted to hit him again and he grabbed her hands and set her on the couch next to him.

"Amanda, what do you want me to say? I am sorry I left without saying goodbye or giving you a reason but I had to get out of there. If I didn't then work on Monday would have a whole new meaning to the word partners. You are not a woman to casually have sex with, you…"

"How do you see me Lee?"

"What do you mean how do I see you?"

"How do you see me as an agent, a person, a woman?"

Lee looked into her eyes and hoped she couldn't read his thoughts as to how he saw her. For the life of him the visions of her naked in his bed wouldn't leave his brain.

"Lee, answer me please. You are my best friend and I hate the way I have been feeling. At work you no longer act as if I am underfoot, you really seem to be encouraging my training and I appreciate that but it seems like you get so short with me and then tonight you knew it was me in that mask and you knew it was me when you asked me to stay after the bust and I know you knew it was me in my house. Then you were gone."

Lee knew he was busted and busted big time. "Amanda, you have come a long way at the Agency, you are doing great with your training and yes, I feel like you are ready for some assignments and not so much for others because I know what those assignments would entail. Not that I don't think you could handle them but because I as your friend want to protect you from them. If you want to do this job you have to handle a gun and you need more work on that." He sat closer to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes and continued to answer her questions.

"You as a person, you are a great person. You are a loving daughter and fantastic mother, you are my best friend and I know that isn't an easy job. You have great organizational skills which is another reason why I love having you as a partner." He smiled and despite her anger Amanda smiled back at him.

"You are a great cook and make the best homemade cookies and brownies. You know when I am blocking people out and call me on it. You are a great person and I know that even Francine would have to agree to that."

She placed her hand on his chest and let her fingers trace the fading letters on his shirt and it wasn't missed as he took a sharp intake of breath. She let her fingers rest on his leg that was inches from her own.

"What about the other part of the question, Lee; how do you see me as a woman?"

Lee's hazel eyes looked into her deep brown eyes and he was starting to feel lost again. He didn't know what she wanted from him.

"If you didn't know me Lee and we had randomly met how would you see me?"

"Well I would have to say that if I didn't know you and we randomly met then I would have to say that you would start working as a spy and lying to the people you love because a cocky agent dragged you into the intelligence community." His smile didn't work this time on her as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Amanda, you are good at what you do. I underestimated you in a lot of areas, but don't think I have ever seen you as less of the woman you have been. I have known for a while that you are a woman that could make a man fall to his knees and leave him wondering how it happened. You have a power that you don't even know you have and that is the power. How many times have we been at a party and I leave to go to my meet and come back to find a flock of men around you? Men are just attracted to your beauty. It is a real and true kind that comes from a person with a heart like yours."

"Lee, if I have a power like that over men than why did you leave?"

"I left because I respect you and what you believe in. You are someone that if you share your bed with a man it is because he has put in the work and made it worth your time. The man that gets you in his bed is the luckiest bastard in the world, because he would know the woman he was getting and tonight I am not the man that earned that honor. I am the man that wants to earn that honor and I had to leave to do that. Does that make sense Amanda?"

She knew what it took for him to admit that to her and she knew he needed more time and she was going to give it to him. She stood up to leave and Lee walked her to the door. He leaned in to kiss her just as his phone rang and stopped him; little did he know that was the first of many interruptions when he would try to kiss the wonderful and beautiful Mrs. Amanda King.


End file.
